justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Autostraad Reisender 7
The Autostraad Reisender 7 is a truck in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a tractor unit truck, designed for towing a semi-trailer. It bears some resemblance to and could have been inspired by any late-1990s-mid-2000s European cab-over-engine trucks, such as various DAF and MAN trucks. The rearward points of the trailer saddle are unrealistically long. According to the front of the cab, this is the "FA" version of this truck. The Rebel drop description says: "Built to haul the heaviest loads, Autostraad Reisender 7 is Medici's number one name in commercial driving. It also makes a fine battering ram." Most of these trucks are white, but they also come in dark blue, grey, black and red. Trucks with a cabin like this have a bed for the driver, which is used when making long distance deliveries. Performance The Reisender is quite slow and has sluggish steering, making it a poor performer on winding roads. However, once it gains some speed, it is almost impossible to stop and its great mass indeed makes it an effective ramming implement. Similar to many real trucks, this vehicle makes a beeping noise while reversing. Locations *In a Roadside Event where one may be off road, near a broken looking flat trailer that can be used as a Stunt ramp and a Mugello Farina Duo. *Sometimes parked near some Gas stations in Medici. *Up to 3 of them can be found parked at farmhouses or in fields at approximately N 40 42.151 E 5 44.761. Note that they will not always spawn, as the Stria Obrero and Stadt-Tresor ST 8530 share the same spawn points. *Next to a construction site in Babica. *Found at N 40 42.185 E 5 44.646 *Sometimes at N 40 40.940 E 5 44.585. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. Trivia *"Reisender" means "traveler" in German. *It has the same door open/close sound as most vehicles in Just Cause 2. *There are different types of Vehicle trailers in the game, but none are of the type that this truck could tow: "semi-trailer". *Modern trucks like that are not really all that good for ramming, due to the whole front wall being mostly made of plastic panels. It is however still a truck, so the engine, frame, suspension and other vital parts are made of steel. The difference just is that a civilian truck would realistically not survive any serious ramming, as opposed to a military truck, like the Urga Fura 570, or even a Fengding EC14FD2, that has a strong steel bumper. *Just Cause 4 will have similar, but dirtier trucks. It's not yet know if they are the same trucks. See Vehicles in Just Cause 4. Gallery Autostraad Reisender 7 (rebel drop info).PNG|Description in the Rebel drop list. Rebel drop commercial vehicles list.png|As seen in the Rebel drop list. Autostraad Reisender 7 and Mugello Farina Duo transport fail.png|Transport fail with Mugello Farina Duo. It was like that when Rico arrived. Autostraad Reisender 7, Mugello Farina Duo and Mugello Raffinati Vitesse.png|Another transport fail. The green car is a Mugello Raffinati Vitesse. Autostraad Reisender 7 (front).png Autostraad Reisender 7 (rear corner).png Autostraad Reisender 7 (right side).png Autostraad Reisender 7 (top).png Autostraad Reisender 7.png Autostraad Reisender 7 concept.jpg|Concept art. DAF XF.jpg|A DAF XF, the truck the Autostraad Reisender 7 resembles most. MAN TGA.jpg|A MAN TGA tractor cab, a truck which has moderate influences on the Autostraad Reisender 7. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles